


i'll be your morning star, you'll be my angel

by kingnyoungie



Series: falling in love is magical [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Semi-Canon Compliant, Sexual Humor, Swearing, are they boyfriends or are they not boyfriends, ten needs more sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Reasons why I (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul) think that the bane of my existence, my dearest companion, and probable soulmate  (Qian Kun) is an absolute and literal angel:1. Kun’s presence and beauty is just so unreal?? He’s actually ethereal2. He literally has a thing for the sky3. Nothing and no one could ever hate him4. Kun is literally the kindest person in the entire world and he has an eternity of boundless patience5. He can literally convince anyone to do anything for him(sir i am willing to KNEEL—and ask u for ur hand in marriage not blow u but that could also be arranged)6. He is the most protective person ever—fiercely loyal and also has a strong sense of justice, too(literally KING shit. i get turned on when he passive aggressively slams a bitch for being rude, is that questionable?? johnny always says i mix up the words scared and horny but what the fuck does he know)9. There’s wings (??) on his back and I swear I’ve caught him levitating10. He keeps everyone together, making sure everyone feels included at all timesP.S. I may act like I h*te him but I will kill for him—bother Kun and its ON SIGHT
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: falling in love is magical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023253
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	i'll be your morning star, you'll be my angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is semi-canon compliant, and as whenever i write stuff like this i have to preface it by saying that i am in no way insinuating that these people are in actual relationships with each other, nor am i assuming their gender and sexuality.
> 
> this is all for fun, and is completely self-indulgent. please enjoy <33
> 
> also lmao the orig summary was too long u'll see the actual list in the fic
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Li Yongqin!” a familiar voice booms, and Ten’s face lights up in a smirk.

There was only one man who would use Ten’s actual names in conversation—Qian Kun. Chittaphon when Kun was particularly frustrated, Yongqin when there’s frustration laced with fondness, Yongheum when Kun was the one to tease (it's a name that Ten _doesn’t_ exactly like), Qinqin or Tennie when Kun would talk about him in a _surprisingly_ good light, and Ten when they’re with everyone else. (Ten’s favorite would have to be _Qinqin,_ the way Kun says it was too cute, but he’d have to die before he chooses to admit that out loud.)

“Yes, Kunnie?” Ten teasingly responds as he walks over to where Kun had been grumbling as the stylists fixed his suit. Doyoung was snickering as he stood next to Kun, getting his outfit details fixed and Ten’s smirk grew wider.

“Yongqin,” Kun grumbles, slipping into Mandarin as soon as Ten was close enough, “did you _promise_ the kids we’ll go to the beach after promos? I just heard Yangyang excitedly invite Chenle and Renjun for the beach trip that _I_ don’t even know about.”

Ten’s eyes widens as he remembers the conversation he had with Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang the other day—the younger members had been restless, wanting to take a break before they’re taken away in a whirlwind of promotions once more, and the next time they’re promoting, they’re likely to switch between China and Korea without pause. Yes, Ten was quite guilty for not even consulting their _leader_ in the decision, but the exhaustion in Xiaojun’s eyes, the disappointment in Lucas’ usually bright face, the dampened spirits Hendery possessed, and the restrained laughter Yangyang was letting out were all too _worrying_ to not do anything about.

Ten lets out a shaky breath and Doyoung senses the tension, so he leaves the two eldest of the newest unit to talk it out. “Okay, I know I really fucked up by not giving you a head’s up first,” Ten explains, voice shaky due to Kun’s intense gaze, “but if you would have seen the kids the other day, Kun, you would understand why I said what I said.”

Ten closes his eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t be in much trouble as he originally was—Kun wasn’t the type to get _really_ mad over trivial things like teasing and banter, but he would usually get frustrated and mad over things like these—when decisions regarding the group he leads are made without him. Going to the beach wouldn’t have been as much of a hassle as it would be if not for the fact that their schedules were _tight_ —after NCT 2020, they had two days to pack their stuff and leave for China. Ten knows why Kun was _pissed—_ Ten had made a promise that they may not be able to fulfill. Kun was a realist, and he always made sure that if the group were to be let down, they’d be let down easy. Ten _knows_ that Kun is mad at him, simply because Kun doesn’t want to disappoint the kids more than he already has. Kun feels the need to play the strict parent, because it just wasn’t feasible for them to spend a day on the beach without worry. 

Ten opens his eyes and immediately notices that Kun’s eyes were softened around the edges, no longer holding the intense glare he had a few minutes ago, lips pursed and forehead creased. Ten’s eyes droop and he seeks to hold Kun’s hand in his, the stylist that was finalizing Kun’s outfit leaving as she finished up, “Kunnie, you don’t have to play the strict parent, you know this. I know you feel responsible for how they’re feeling and you feel really bad that the kids are feeling down, but that’s not your fault, okay? It’s not your fault that the company is a piece of shit—the kids don’t blame you, they know you’re doing your best, anyone with eyes can see that, so stop getting all up in your head. I can just tell the kids that we won’t be able to go to the beach, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

One of Ten’s hands holds Kun’s hand, while the other is raised to fix the stray strands of hair that frame Kun’s face. Kun stares at him and sighs, “I know, Taeyong-hyung gave me the _leader-to-leader_ talk, too. But I really want to give that to them, though. We all deserve a break. I just,” he pauses, closing his eyes before he opened them again and softly whispered, “I just wish you would have told me. I would’ve nagged at our managers earlier.”

Ten softly laughs, hugging Kun tightly, wrapping his arms around Kun’s waist, “I’m sorry, I really am. I was going to bring it up with you the other day but I forgot. You know it won’t be much of a problem though, right? The managers love you—they literally respond to your every beck and call.” 

Kun snorts in disbelief, “sure, whatever you say.”

“Yo, Ten-hyung!” Mark calls out to Ten, bringing Ten out of his own little world with Kun, and Kun smiles brightly, “the other kids are calling out for you, go on. I’m going to check on Yang, we’re up next.”

“Are you sure you’re okay now? No bad thoughts anymore?” Ten asks, an eyebrow raised, “Mark and Johnny can play around by themselves—”

“I promise I’m better, go to Mark and Johnny-hyung,” Kun warmly says, squeezing Ten’s bicep and taking off the arms that Ten has on him.

“Hmm,” Ten doesn’t let go of Kun’s waist, “nope, I’ll walk you to Yangyang first, drown the youngest in affection for good measure, and then leave to do whatever the hell Mark and Johnny want to do.”

“Fine,” Kun grumbles, but the grin on his face was far too telling, the dimples that peek through show Ten that he’s _anything_ but grumpy.

Ten doesn’t let go of the arms he has around Kun’s waist, as he shouts at Mark to wait for a few minutes, and Kun drags Ten to where Yangyang was conversing with Yuta.

Yangyang remains unfazed as Kun and Ten draw closer to them in a tangled mess, the sight common to any WayV member, and Yuta just smirks at the two ‘96 Liners’ clinginess. Yangyang expressively talks with Yuta about the anime he and Hendery had been watching, and Yuta nods along, adding in commentary and remarks when needed, but the smile on Yuta’s face was beautiful as he observes WayV’s youngest.

Ten lets Kun go as soon as they are a few steps away from Yangyang, choosing to jump Yangyang and engulf the boy in a hug instead.

“Oof, Ten-ge, the fuck?” Yangyang says in surprise, while Yuta laughs loudly, “language!” Ten hummed in reminder.

“English,” Yangyang responds with a roll of his eyes and this makes Ten want to squeeze Yangyang even more, so he does.

“You’re so cute, Yangyang, why do you have to be so cute?” Ten teases, starting the assault on Yangyang’s cheeks, and Yangyang groans, trying to catch the older’s hands in his to stop him. 

“Gege, please stop? Yuta-hyung, Kun-hyung and I are up next! I’m pretty sure I heard Mark-hyung call you earlier, too,” Yangyang points to the other members who were patiently waiting for Ten and Kun, Yuta and Ten all laugh as the younger pouts.

“You’re really smart, huh, Yangyang? Escaping from my love through your responsibilities,” Ten lightly pats Yangyang on the head, “you learned well from me, didn’t you?”

“The mischief really comes from you, Ten—couldn’t have come out of Kun when Kun has no trace of evil in his body,” Yuta snickers, and Kun laughs fondly.

Ten pouts, “whatever. Good luck to the three of you, fighting!” the Thai male cheers his members on, patting Kun on the butt in reassurance before leaving to join Mark and Johnny on the other side of the studio.

Yuta’s statement doesn’t leave Ten’s mind for the next few hours that he spends on set—Kun truly has no _bad_ bone in his body. As if the slightly older man was made of goodness _alone_ —that wasn’t to say Kun was a pushover or someone who had _no_ bite; Ten had been on the receiving end of Kun’s teasing to know that, but Ten had also been in Kun’s side every time the leader would flare up in anger with the company (this happened so _many_ times, Ten had already lost count). Kun’s anger was always something Ten could not forget, because Kun rarely got angry—but when he let his emotions rule supreme and let rage out, it was _hot_ (it was _intimidating,_ actually, but Ten had always used the words scared and horny interchangeably). 

If Ten’s life was a drama, this would be the time he would dramatically gasp and go faint with realization: _Qian Kun is an angel_.

_Reasons why I (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul) think that the bane of my existence, my dearest companion, and my probable soulmate (Qian Kun) is an absolute and literal angel:_

**1\. Kun’s presence and beauty is just so unreal?? He’s actually ethereal _(johnny says i just have kun tunnel vision and u know what?? i feel sad for the fact that johnny DOESN’T)_**

Every member of NCT is above average when it comes to looks, that much is obvious—it’s pretty much a requirement to be gorgeous before a trainee is debuted under NCT. 

But _Qian Kun_ , was different; with or without makeup, the man always looked ethereal. Ten always catches himself staring at the general direction of where Kun was standing whenever they were in shoots. But even when Ten and Kun are in the safety of their dorms, away from the harsh eyes of people who watch idols’ every move and away from the flashing lights of cameras that feel way too intrusive, devoid of all things that would make them look _appropriate_ for the world, Ten still thinks that Kun looks heavenly.

Even when Kun’s eyes are hazy with sleep, his soft blonde hair fluffy and messy from the nap he’s taken, face swollen with exhaustion, Ten still finds him extremely attractive. Hell, Kun can probably shave his eyebrows off and Ten would still find him handsome.

Sure, Ten may not be one to be vocal with his compliments for Kun, preferring to tease the slightly older man than to actually compliment him, but that doesn’t really matter—what he thinks and knows are very different from what Ten actually says. This is something Yangyang was able to piece together easily, hence their youngest was able to have a heightened ability to tease Ten without fear of being teased back by Ten.

Ten’s eyes would naturally follow wherever Kun was—that was something Yangyang had also noticed early on and had bravely confronted him about it. Who could blame Ten, really? Kun had always been there for him and was always by his side, no matter what happened. Ten had always hated it when people perceived him to be weak or when people saw him in situations that he’d seem weak, but somehow, Kun was always able to break down those feelings and Kun had been the only person Ten would willingly show his weaknesses to. Thus, Ten thinks his inability to _not_ follow Kun was very much valid. (Plus, Yangyang can’t say shit when Yangyang literally holds Kun to a pedestal—he was just eerily similar to Ten, unable to express fondness literally, always had to hide under the veil of teasing. If one was to really take a look into their dynamics though, Yangyang holds a certain respect for Kun, and it’s the same level of how fond Kun is of Yangyang.)

Ten looks over to the members who were having their pictures taken. Kun was up alongside Yuta and Yangyang, and the three looked nothing short of _exquisite_ , as proven by the enthusiastic whooping from Johnny, Mark, Donghyuck and all the other members.

(“Damn, Renjun, you really lucked out on Yangyang,” Donghyuck comments with a whistle and Mark chokes on air. “Oh trust me when I say that I _fucking_ know I lucked out on him, _holy shit_ ,” Renjun responded, biting the inside of his cheek as he observed his boyfriend flirt with the camera. “Mark stop being a prude and admit that Yangyang is very hot and he makes your gaydar malfunction because he literally can be such a bottom one minute and then would top you the next,” Donghyuck playfully punches his boyfriend and Mark stutters, “Hyuck, wha—what the _fuck_? That’s literally your best friend’s boyfriend?” and Renjun chuckles, “dude, he’s right though—can’t be mad when he’s just speaking the truth.”)

“Kun-ge, damn!” Lucas hollers loudly, and the members laugh and are quick to agree.

“Kunnie is so handsome!” Taeyong lovingly adds as Doyoung nods approvingly.

“Kun-ge will be stealing hearts, huh? So sexy, Kun-ge,” Jaemin teases, a lovely smile on his face as he clasps his hands together, holding them against his chest.

“Yangyang, I would say you’re so handsome but Renjunnie will choke me!” Jaemin adds, and Yangyang lets out a giggle that should have been illegal.

“Gege, you’re doing so well, Renjun-hyung is going red as a tomato!” Chenle cheers, bravely exposing Renjun before Renjun could chase him around.

“Yangyang, you’re so cool!” Hendery shouts, mimicking their fans’ voices and screams and the members all laugh.

“Yuta-oppa, so handsome!” Mark shouts unabashedly, and Donghyuck couldn’t control the loud laughter that erupts out of him (Donghyuck wasn’t that much of a jealous person—unlike the other person in the relationship). 

“Dude, you’re literally staring at Kun as if you want to eat him up but you also want to marry him,” Johnny snickers, “pick a fucking struggle.”

Ten rolls his eyes before responding, “fuck you, Johnny. Literally, go eat a dick.”

Ten shouts to support Yangyang, choosing to encourage him in Mandarin to slightly lessen the younger’s embarrassment, “You’re doing so well, baobei! So cute!”

Yangyang reddens and giggles, and Ten swears he hears all the members _coo._

(“See what I fucking mean?” Donghyuck says and Mark responds, “aren’t you a tiny bit _too_ invested in someone else’s boyfriend?” and Donghyuck bravely mumbles a ‘no’ and Renjun pats Mark’s back comfortingly before Mark sighs and agrees, “you both are right, though. He makes my gaydar malfunction.”)

“Are you going to say something for Kun?” Johnny asks, “if you are, can you like, do something to fluster him? _Oh—_ maybe annoy him or something, imagine how hot his pictures would turn out if it’s him glaring at you, oh my _fuck—_ ”

Johnny just challenged Ten to do something and Ten rarely ever backs away from a challenge—especially not one from Johnny. 

“You have the audacity to call me out for being horny over Kun when you’re literally imagining him dom you? You’re a hypocrite, Suh,” Ten teases and rolls his eyes at Johnny for good measure, and the six-foot-man laughs.

Johnny snorts, “yeah, I’d like to see you fluster the ever-so-composed Qian Kun.”

“Watch me, bitch,” Ten says as he moves nearer to the photoshoot set, and Johnny follows.

“Kunnie,” Ten slips into mandarin, and the blonde man looks up at him to acknowledge being called.

“Hmm?” Kun hums, not peeling his attention away from the cameras and the photographer, whilst the photographer spews endless praises and compliments for Kun’s solo shots, and Yangyang and Yuta were off to the side getting their makeup retouched. Kun moves around and looks at the camera confidently, making the photos look alive.

“You look absolutely divine,” Ten comments in Mandarin, voice sweet and laced with something similar to the type of honey Kun likes in his tea, “godly, holy, ethereal—all of those describe you, gege.” 

Kun smirks and raises an eyebrow at him—Ten shouldn’t find it attractive, but he does, sue him—before biting Ten’s bullet and responding, “really, _Yongqin_? Stop trying to distract me, Yongqin, and be good—maybe then I’ll take you to heaven.”

The look Kun gives him is something Ten wants _all to himself_ , and Ten was barely able to register the context and nuances of Kun’s words before Kun steps down from the set and approaches the photographer with an innocent and cherubic dimpled smile to check his photos, and Ten hears the photographer laugh and comment at how _mesmerizing and heated_ the photo of Kun glaring and smirking at Ten looked like.

Ten is still stunned to silence, and Johnny just laughs as he leads the smaller Thai male near to Kun to check out the pictures.

" _Goddamn,_ Kun—that last one, holy shit! You look really hot!” Johnny praises the younger man, and Kun had the nerve to blush deeply before giving his thanks. 

Johnny claps Ten on the back and Ten groans in surprise, “look Ten—you annoying Kun is good after all! The pictures where he was glaring at you look so good!”

Ten controls his urge to smack Johnny and rolls his eyes instead, “I will literally ask Taeil-hyung to stare at you when you do your photoshoot, Johnny Suh—don’t fucking test me; you know Hyuck and I can convince Taeil-hyung to stare at you the entire time as a game, Johnny.”

Johnny shivers at the thought, and tries to stutter out a retort but Kun breaks them apart, “I mean the pictures do look good, but I think it could be great even without Ten’s teasing. Right, Qinqin?”

But before Ten could even start thinking of a witty response, Kun is being called over to where Taeyong, Doyoung, Xiaojun, Hendery, Yangyang and Renjun were, and Kun smiles at the both of them before leaving Ten to wonder whether what happened within the past few five minutes was a figment of Ten’s imagination.

“You’re such a useless gay,” Johnny teases him, the corner of his lips coming up to a smile. 

“Better to be a useless gay than to be _just_ useless,” Ten says, “remember that, _asshole_.”

“I still don’t understand how he can look so good, though,” Ten continues, “like all the damn time. It’s unfair.”

“Uh, genes?” Johnny offers, not being helpful _at all_.

“Maybe you just think he’s hot all the time because you love him,” Mark comments as he joins back in on the conversation, the abruptness shocking both Johnny and Ten, obvious by the way that both of them slightly jumped, and Mark giggles before mumbling a little ‘sorry.’

“Stop being so loud Mark, oh my _god_ —someone might hear you!” Ten exclaims, quickly putting a hand over the younger’s mouth.

“I mean, you didn’t deny anything, though,” Johnny adds and Ten wants to murder the two people in front of him. He doesn’t though—they still need to make content for the foreign swaggers. As much as Johnny and Mark infuriate him, he couldn’t kill either of the two until Yangyang, his baby, had been officially recognized as part of the foreign swaggers line. (After that, they’ll have to fend for their own—they’ll be on thin _fucking_ ice.)

—

“Kun-ge!” Yangyang squeals as the oldest runs through the yard chasing the youngest of the group, the rest of the members giggling at the antics of the pair. Yangyang was screeching and dodging the oldest member after he’d taken the liberty of finishing Kun’s drink.

“I’ll buy you iced americanos for a week, I’m sorry!” Yangyang apologizes, still trying to avoid the wrath of the oldest member. 

(Kun wasn’t really angry, just _annoyed_ to see Yangyang finishing his drink smugly, just because he failed to attend to his drink as the stylists were fixing his hair.)

Kun stops in his tracks and his smile is wide and Ten looks at them with so much fondness that Winwin snickers loudly beside him, mumbling “whipped.” Ten looks at Kun and he looks phenomenal in his mint-colored hair and an all-white ensemble, mimicking the “soft college boyfriend” look that everyone seems to love on Kun. Ten sees how the sunlight seems to hit Kun in all the right places even as he simply stands in the middle of the yard. As the light graces Kun with its presence, Ten sees a ring of light atop Kun’s head, similar to the shape of a _halo_ . Ten squints and focuses on the light he saw atop Kun’s soft, fluffy, hair and suddenly the _halo_ isn’t there anymore.

“Huh,” Ten thinks to himself, “must be a trick of the light.”

“Everyone heard that, right? Yang is buying me coffee for a week!”

**2\. He literally has a thing for the sky _(can he pls have a thing for ME too)_**

Each and every NCT member had their own quirks, that’s for sure. Taeyong and his obsession with Febreze, Yuta and his obsession with Winwin, Johnny with his coffee, Jaemin with Jisung, Jeno with cycling. Ten thinks each of their quirks are telling to their personalities, but the neo who has the most fitting quirk would have to be Kun and his obsession with the sky.

The sky is always changing, yet it always remains beautiful. It may be covered with clouds or filled with gloom and rain, yet there is still a certain beauty that is inherent to it. The sky holds the hopes and dreams of many and its home to many bright, twinkling stars. 

To Ten, Kun is _exactly_ like the sky. Kun has grown and changed so much as a person, Ten is sure of that—after all, they grew up _together—_ yet, Kun’s elegance, kindness and charm remain the same. Ten is reminded of the young and cute Qian Kun who stepped into South Korea without any knowledge of the language, just knowing that this was the way to chase his dreams. Ten remembers Kun’s fumbling Korean, and Ten remembers their endless bickering, too. Even when the both of them were stumbling their way through the foreign language, they still managed to press each other’s buttons.

Even when Kun is shrouded in anger and frustration over their company’s obvious mistreatment against their group, Kun remains calm and collected in front of his members to not worry their kids. There’s a certain grace in how Kun deals with his negative emotions, and Ten is thankful that Kun gives him the chance to see it, trusts Ten enough to let all of his vulnerabilities be shed into light. Ten reminisces on all the times he’d seen Kun cry at night in frustration, when Kun thought no one would be awake. Ten remembers the first time he’d seen Kun cry with so much anger—that day, it was announced that WayV’s comeback would be pushed back until further notice, and their managers left the responsibility of telling the members and facing their disappointment to Kun. Ten remembers the way Kun chokes out soft sobs on their kitchen counter, back hunched over as he buried his face on his hands. Ten couldn’t handle seeing his best friend cry so he made his presence known by tightly hugging his leader from the back and offering him silent support. Ten remembers Kun recoiling quickly, but Ten hushes him and asks him about what was wrong—after that moment, Ten received the privilege of being able to be Kun’s emotional support, his right-hand man, the person that reminds Kun that it was okay to feel and it was okay to fail, too. Kun was WayV’s pillar, and he’s one of NCT’s pillars, but Ten was Kun’s pillar, and Ten could not be more than thankful. 

Kun, much like the sky, holds the weight of dreams of many—their members, their fans, and more specifically, Ten’s, too. As leader, Kun had always felt responsible for ensuring that their members’ dreams are brought into fruition. Yangyang’s incessant need for perfection and his tendency to overwork himself with practice as he perfects the routines, Dejun’s insecurity with his voice, and Winwin’s frustration with the lack of lines and screen time—all of these, their members do for their dreams, and Kun has always been the one responsible to pick up the pieces when his members break for their dreams. This has become one of the main causes of Kun’s breakdowns—yes, he adores his family, and loves them very much, exactly why he worries a lot for them, but thankfully, Ten is quick to assure him that their dreams are not his to carry on his own. Ten remembers saying, “We’re family—we have _shared_ dreams, this isn’t for you to carry alone.” 

Kun, like the sky, is a home for the _stars._ Metaphorically speaking, all the members are stars—from Chenle’s obvious talent since birth, Yangyang’s honed and natural talent, Renjun’s practiced and perfected talent, all of the kids who seek refuge in Kun when the homesickness strikes are quite the _stars—_ bright, beautiful, bursting with light and boundless explosive energy. 

So, Kun’s obsession with the sky is _very_ fitting.

“ _Wait—_ you actually flew a plane and got yourself a license?” Doyoung asks Kun in surprise, while Ten snorts in the sidelines and Kun nods excitedly.

“Yeah—I can only fly a small plane, though, and I have to have an instructor with me as I fly the plane. But still! Baby steps,” Kun replies, his voice infused with so much excitement.

“I still don’t— _why_ , exactly?” Doyoung manages to splutter out, confusion ringing through his voice.

“Best for you to not try and understand, Doyoung,” Ten snickers, “it’s a childhood dream of his that he wants to pursue, let him.”

(It’s really _hot_ , too—there’s something about being able to fly a plane that is just, _something.)_

Doyoung pouts and Kun laughs, “Don’t worry about it, Doyoung. There’s nothing to it, really. Just wanted to do it because I felt like it, plus, fulfilling five-year-old me’s dream is pretty damn great, too.” 

“I think it’s pretty cute,” Taeyong chimes in as he enters the room out of nowhere and Doyoung’s head snaps to look at Taeyong immediately. “I mean, I used to dream about being a vet but I think being a vet is a bit _too_ much now that I’m an idol, so I’d settle for housing lots of animals instead,” Taeyong cheerfully adds as he plops down on the couch next to where Doyoung was sat.

“Explains the fishes, snails and shrimps, then,” Ten laughs, and Taeyong enters another spiel about his favorite creatures and they all listen intently, while Doyoung adds in _necessary_ commentary every once in a while.

**3.Nothing and no one could ever hate him _(this could also be because i will literally fight anyone who dares to hate him, unless its me or our babies—but my point still stands, fuck off)_**

Louis hates everyone but Ten. That’s a given fact. Well, _not exactly,_ but honestly, Louis just doesn’t take well to strangers. It took a relatively long time for Louis to warm up to the members, aside from Ten. It took about a month before Louis would even respond to Winwin’s calls. Louis has always had a hot and cold relationship with Yangyang, so he didn’t count—there are times when Louis would cuddle up to Yangyang, but there were also days he’d ignore his existence completely. But Louis was _different_ with Kun. 

Louis was _smitten_ with Kun. Whenever Kun would call out to Louis, Louis would always try to find Kun, paws pattering around their wooden floors as he looked for the honey-toned voice calling out to him. Louis was usually bitey, too. Apparently, not to Kun though. Louis would also subject himself to Kun’s random cuddling, letting the man carry him around and hug him tightly without hissing protests. More often than not, Louis would even purr in satisfaction whenever Kun would pick him up. 

“What are you doing to Louis?” Ten asks from the doorway of Kun, Xiaojun and Yangyang’s shared room, seeing Kun play around with Louis as Louis sits in the middle of the room with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“We’re playing,” Kun says, still focused on his task at hand, playing around with a cat toy he bought online specially for Louis.

“He doesn’t seem to be enjoying it as much as you are, though,” Ten points out, giggling at the ridiculous sight before him.

“Trust me, he’d love this toy soon enough,” Kun says in a tone that was both knowing and _somehow commanding_ that Ten almost shivers.

As soon as Kun mutters those words, Louis comes closer to him and starts playing with the toy enthusiastically.

Okay, Kun’s pretty great with animals.

— 

_The_ Lee Taemin is deemed to be an intimidating man. So intimidating, in fact, that Donghyuck, one of the biggest social butterflies that Ten knows, crumbled in shyness when he filmed with Taemin. Even Ten, Taeyong, Lucas and Mark were admittedly awkward meeting with Taemin for SuperM for the first two months that they worked together. It wasn’t really until they caught Taemin and Kai arguing about which underwear color was the best for performing that they realized Taemin was just like them.

So, it was valid for Ten to be _very_ shocked when Kun had walked into SuperM practice without any ounce of shyness, just to bring his members food and by extension, the other SuperM members, too. Ten wasn’t surprised by the fact that Kun brought them food to support them, _actually, he’d be more surprised if Kun didn’t_ , but what transpired when Kun brought the food surprised Ten.

The situation went like this:

Usually, Taemin gets irritated when they get disturbed whenever they practice—and Taemin’s annoyance chooses no victim. Baekhyun had even joked saying that if Lee Sooman walked in the middle of a SuperM practice, Taemin would tell him off (Ten agrees). 

When Kun walked into the practice room, as they were practicing for Tiger Inside, Ten _kind of_ feared for Kun’s life.

But then, instead of Taemin ranting and coming for Kun’s head for disturbing, he smiles at the younger Chinese idol as soon as the younger idol stepped into the room. When the dance finished, Taemin had even been the first one to approach WayV’s leader, quicker than the members Kun had originally come for.

“Kunnie, hello,” Taemin greets Kun with a bright grin, opening his arms for a hug and Kun steps in to engulf the older idol with a bear hug. “Hi, hyung,” Kun greets him back, a dimpled smile gracing his features, “brought everyone some food for lunch. You all should be taking a break by now,” Kun chides and Taemin ruffles his hair fondly.

Ten couldn’t hide the confusion on his face and neither can Lucas, Taeyong, or Mark. Since when were they _this_ close?

The other NCT members exchanged looks of confusion while Baekhyun and Kai both greeted Kun as well, not batting an eye to Taemin’s softness towards the Chinese leader. 

“Hey, Kun,” Taeyong smiles, the first NCT member to regain his composure, “you’re just in time! We were about to play credit card roulette to order lunch,” Taeyong explains and laughs. “Oh, I was just cooking for the members and decided to cook some extra for you guys—I’m headed to the studio, anyways,” Kun explains and Taeyong smiles. “You’re recording, hyung?” Mark asks, head tilting to the side in confusion, and Kun laughs softly, before responding, “No, I’m scheduled to meet with a songwriter to write some songs.” Mark hums in understanding and Lucas engulfs their leader in a huge hug, regaining his composure after he’d seen the exchange between Kun and Taemin.

Ten regains his composure last and he’s only snapped from his confusion after Kun fixes the hair that was stuck to his face, wet from his sweat and after Kun pats the sweat on his face using a towel. “You okay? Tired?” Kun asks him as Ten gently stops his hand and takes over. “No, just hungry,” Ten admits, “and also very confused. How the hell are you so close with Taemin-hyung? I’m pretty sure I’ve only seen you two interact _twice_ ,” he asks. Kun laughs at his confusion and answers vaguely, “we found out we had _a lot_ of things in common, so he asked for my number. We converse regularly over texts—he’s a very sweet _hyung_ , always checking up on me and stuff.”

Ten grumbles and helps Kun set up the food for all of them, an unwanted feeling of jealousy pooling in his stomach.

He doesn’t know if he’s jealous of Kun because he got to be _so close_ with the Lee Taemin, or if it’s because Kun and Taemin seemed to be connecting really _well_ , as they exchange laughter and smiles and Taemin snakes an arm around Kun’s waist through a back hug, his chin settled on Kun’s broad shoulders. 

(Ten wishes it was the former, but he isn’t too foolish to lie to himself—it was the latter.) 

**4\. Kun is literally the kindest person in the entire world and he has an eternity of boundless patience, also has so much love to give that its so unreal _(for real how the fuck can he handle rooming with yangyang? imn i love the kid but jesus sometimes i just wanna deck him u kno—ALSO KUN PLS LET ME LOVE U)_**

There are very few things that Ten would willingly admit on live. He was the type of person to harshly establish boundaries and select which parts of his life he'd be willing to share with his fans. However, even without Ten's admission on live, it's known that Kun is, in fact, the kindest and the most caring person to have debuted under NCT. Sure Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny all harbor natural parental instincts, but Kun surpasses that—it's as if Kun was born to be _husband material_ (hopefully Ten's husband but Ten would rather not get ahead of himself).

Ten remembers everything about Kun, but he specifically _cannot_ forget these instances, even if he wanted to.

—

Ten woke up to the sound of hushed whispers and pained whimpers in the middle of the night—granted, the dorm he shares with Kun, Jungwoo, and Lucas had very thin walls and they could hear each other's breathing if they really tried hard enough, but it was unlike for any of the members to be this inconsiderate, shuffling and moving a lot in the wee hours of the morning. Ten grumbles softly and rubs his eyes, stretching his body as he moves quietly to not disturb Jungwoo. He was awake now, might as well fetch himself a glass of water.

Ten stands up and moves to open the door, only to see Kun cradling both Renjun and Chenle's sobbing figures in their living room. Kun looks up and sees Ten and Kun's eyes widen and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Did we wake you?" Kun mouths softly, continuing to rub both Chenle and Renjun's backs as they cried. Ten nods his head 'no,' and points to the kitchen, telling Kun that he got up for a glass of water. Kun nods softly and Ten asks him what happened to the two kids clinging to him and Kun sighs, mouthing "I'll tell you later," and Ten nods. "I'll make tea," Ten mouths and Kun thanks him silently with a dimpled smile, but then Renjun's sobs start again and Kun quickly hushes the Chinese boys in his arms once more.

Ten boils some water and takes out his and Kun's matching mugs and takes out another two for the crying boys in the living room. He takes four bags of his favorite peppermint tea and carefully places them in each mug. "Tennie," a quiet voice approaches him in the kitchen and Ten turns around to see Kun with a small sad smile on his face. "Are they okay?" Ten asks, volume reduced to a whisper as he checks in on the younger members through Kun. Kun sighs and replies in a sad tone, "the kids just thought that it would be easier now that they've debuted. It was surprising for them to know that they would still be subject to racist and mean comments just because they're Chinese in a predominantly Korean industry," Kun's presses his nails into the inside of his palm, "doesn't help that management turns a blind eye to all that shit. Hell, we both know how management can be to foreigners."

Ten automatically moves to unclench Kun's fist and take Kun's hand in his, Ten massaging his palm and trying his best to calm the slightly older male down. "Do you know what happened exactly?" Ten asks, drawing small circles on Kun's palm. Kun nods, "yeah—some host was giving backhanded compliments about Chinese idols actually being great singers and dancers. When Renjun and Chenle didn't laugh, the manager scolded them for giving an _unwanted_ reaction as soon as they stepped off set.”

"Fucking hell," Ten curses, "I wish they'd be reminded that the dreamies are literally just kids. What the fuck is wrong with them?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kun says and the kettle lets out a low whistle to remind Ten that the water he had left unattended was boiling. Ten takes the kettle off the stove and pours the water in each mug, and Kun mumbles a small "thanks."

Kun helps carry their mugs into the living room and Ten finally sees both Renjun and Chenle's tear-stained and puffy faces, their eyes red and tired. Ten sets the mugs on their coffee table slowly and carefully, not wanting to cause any mess. "Ten-hyung," Renjun says in a voice so small that Ten's heart almost breaks, but Ten holds his tears in, needing to stay strong for the kids. Ten opens his arms for a hug, opting not to pry for the younger members' emotions and feelings, knowing that Kun had done enough of that for the night. Renjun and Chenle both stumble into his arms and the two Dream members cling onto Ten. Kun smiles softly and sets the two mugs down and he sits at the couch opposite Ten and the kids.

They spend the wee hours of the morning talking over everything and anything, sipping on their tea as the younger members express their worries over everything—their future, their careers, their paths, and their own identities.

It was in these moments that Ten is reminded that they were all just kids trying to chase after a dream that would seem impossible for many. Thankfully, Kun was there to remind them that it _wasn't_ impossible.

—

Ten came home from dance practice alone, his body tired and sore. He was thinking of taking a cold shower when he got home, and ordering some food for whoever was in the dorm and for himself. Ten expected Yangyang to be alone in the dorms, and Kun would probably arrive at the dorm shortly after he did—Ten nagged and spammed Kun's messages telling him to come home earlier, considering he had spent the entire day in the studio the previous day.

However, Ten was surprised to see Kun wrapping their youngest in such a tight hold. Ten headed straight to Yangyang, Kun and Xiaojun's shared room, expecting to be able to play around with the youngest before he got to the shower, and aiming to ask the youngest what he wanted for an early dinner. But when Ten saw his favorite _child_ sobbing into Kun's shoulders, he was stunned.

Yangyang was sniffling, and judging by the ipad on his bed with the skype application open, he had just finished his weekly call with his family. Yangyang was on Kun's bed, clinging tightly to their leader as he cried into Kun's shoulder, trying his best to muffle the noises of utter devastation. Yangyang's childhood plushie, his emotional support toy, the Winnie the Pooh plushie that has seen better days, was right in between Kun and Yangyang. Kun was running his fingers through Yangyang's hair, knowing that the action would calm the youngest down, and his other hand was busy with rubbing Yangyang's back for comfort.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Ten asks, his voice soft and laced with worry. Yangyang cries harder into Kun's shoulders and Kun soothes him. Ten looks at Kun and Kun sighs before he mouths and explanation, "really homesick." Ten sits on the edge of Kun's bed, and rubs Yangyang's back comfortingly, too.

"I'm sorry, Kun-ge, I got your shirt all wet," Yangyang sniffles and lifts his head from Kun's shoulders and lets go of the hold he has on Kun. "It's okay, Yangie. I know it's been hard for you and you miss your family, but just know that we're your family, too. You can tell us you miss your family and even talk about this to me or any of your geges, we'd all be willing to help our baby. You don't have to act like it doesn't bother you, Yangie. We won't think of you any less if you do—I know you want to be taken seriously and that you don't want to be treated like a kid when you work, and I promise you that even when you tell us about these things, we won't treat you any differently, okay?"

Yangyang nods in understanding before he engulfs Kun in another hug, repeatedly saying 'thank you.'

"Hey, I wanna join this cuddle pile, too!" Ten pouts and Yangyang grins, before he opens his arms for Ten to stumble into. "Kun's right though, baby. We're always here for you. I wish we could all see our families, even for a bit, but right now we can't and we'd have to stick with _this_ family instead, okay? That isn't too bad, isn't it?" Yangyang laughs and mumbles a small yes against Ten's shoulder, where Yangyang buried his face.

"Thank you, geges. I know I don't say this too often, but, I love you both so much. I don't think I'll be able to do this without either of you," Yangyang tearfully admits and Ten squeals in happiness, Kun choosing the more muted option of simply smiling wide at Yangyang.

"We love you too, little sheep," Kun lovingly replies, ruffling the youngest's hair while Ten decides to show his love in the form of kisses and tight hugs.

—

"I just don't get it, hyung—it's so unfair," Ten overhears Lucas explain. They were being driven back to the dorms after a day filled with schedules, and Hendery, Yangyang, Winwin and Xiaojun were off in the other van. Both vans were currently stuck in the relentless Korean rush hour traffic and Ten decided to catch up on a bit of sleep. Unfortunately for him, sleep wasn't in the mood to mingle with his sleep-deprived, tired and sore body. Ten didn't mean to overhear the conversation between his other two members, but he wasn't in the mood to establish his presence either, and he thinks it's a conversation that Lucas would not appreciate him joining, either.

"SM keeps giving me all these opportunities and telling me to be thankful, but how can I be thankful when all they're making me out to be is a _visual_? I can rap, too and I can dance, too! I may not be as good as Kai-hyung, Taemin-hyung or Ten-hyung, but why do I have to be reduced to just being the _really handsome_ guy? It's so fucking unfair," Lucas curses, and Kun hums in understanding, urging the younger member to continue. "They gave me a total of seven seconds for the song, yet I have 37 seconds of screen time. They can't tell me I'm not used for only my face and expect me to believe that shit."

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, because I am so grateful to be able to do this with seniors that I respect a lot, but it still hurts, hyung," Lucas adds and Kun hums again. "It's valid for you to feel this way though, Xuxi. Management is being an ass and they aren't treating you right, it's valid for you to feel angry over that. Have you told Baekhyun-hyung about this, though? I think he'd appreciate it if you told him," Kun reminds him.

"Baekhyun-hyung actually pointed it out the last time and said he'd talk to the writers about it," Lucas says, sighing in frustration as he tells Kun. "Okay, so Baekhyun-hyung knows it's happening, but he doesn't know what you feel about it. I think it would still be best if you trust him with this and tell him, you know? As much as I love you and you know I'm always open to listening to your concerns and Ten's concerns about SuperM, but I can't really do anything to help except to listen," Kun tells him and Lucas nods, "I know, Kun-ge, and I'm thankful that you're here to listen. As much as Baekhyun-hyung is a great hyung and a great leader, I get scared still, you know? But I'll talk to him next time, I promise."

"Good, Xuxi. It looks like the traffic isn't letting up anytime soon, best if you'd take a nap and rest. You still have a practice with SuperM tomorrow."

"Yes, Kun-ge. Thank you for listening to me—I love you," Lucas gratefully says and Kun giggles, "love you too, Xuxi."

—

Ten was standing behind Kun, observing the leader make improvements to the song in front of him. As of that moment, Kun was producing a song for Ten—Ten had written lyrics for a song he wasn't given a chance to make previously and when Kun found out about this, he expressed willingness to help Ten make the song, and even offered to help Ten learn more about producing and composing and to guide him through the entire process.

"Hey, Kun," an SM producer barges into the studio and Ten jumps in surprise. "Oh hyung," Kun turns around to greet the other producer, and Ten bows his head in greeting. "Are you busy?" the producer asks Kun, and Kun replies, "uh, I'm just helping Ten with this song. What's up, hyung?"

"I was going to ask about who you can recommend in writing lyrics—a Chinese idol asked me to help him with a song and he was asking if there could be anyone I know who can help in songwriting, and the song would have to be in Chinese. I don't really know any other Chinese producer but you," the producer explains, and Ten struggles to put a name to the producer's face, but he ignores his brain trying to overwork itself just to remember the name of a _probable_ stranger.

"But, you're pretty busy, right now, aren't you?" the producer asks and Kun shyly nods, "yeah, I've got a few personal projects and some projects for the members lined up. However," Kun admits, "if you just need songwriters, Hendery and Yangyang are pretty good—they're the ones who wrote King of Hearts and Only Human. I can give you their details so you can contact them and I'll give them a heads up, too."

"Oh, that's good! I'll run it through your managers, then. Thanks Kun, good luck with all the projects!" the producer thanks Kun and Kun just grins as the producer steps out of the studio.

"Okay, so where were we..." Kun returns his focus on his and Ten's work, and Ten is left to think about how Kun nonchalantly just handed their younger members an opportunity to work with other idols and an esteemed producer like it was nothing—as if it wasn't anything he deserved to have for himself. Kun could have selfishly grabbed the opportunity, furthering the establishment of the fact that he _is_ a respectable producer, but Kun didn't and gave away the opportunity to their youngest members instead, just so he could keep working on the projects he has for Ten.

Ten falls _a little bit more_ in love.

**_5\. He can literally convince anyone to do anything for him (sir i am willing to KNEEL—and ask u for ur hand in marriage not blow u but that could also be arranged)_ **

There's nothing that any NCT member will not be willing to do for Kun. Jungwoo happily shares his snacks with Kun, Donghyuck _genuinely_ listens to Kun whenever Kun would chide him for a trick he pulls on Doyoung, and Taeyong frequently hovers over Kun and checks up on Kun just to make sure that the other leader is well and healthy.

However, there were exactly three instances that made Ten _really_ think that _no one_ could ever say to Qian Kun and his dimples.

—

"Ge, can we get McDonald's?" Yangyang asks out of nowhere, his brain-to-mouth filter nowhere to be found after a long and tiring 12 hours of practice. They were standing in the lobby of a dance studio they were practicing at, waiting for their managers to arrive.

"You know the manager-hyungs are tired and busy, plus they wouldn't allow us to eat unhealthy food, Yang," Kun replies and the youngest pouts.

"But gege can drive, though," Lucas helpfully adds, the thought of McDonald's rousing an insatiable hunger in the six-foot baby.

"And which car would we use?" Kun sarcastically asks, and Ten snickers, sarcastic Kun was one of his favorite Kuns.

"The company van?" Xiaojun supplies, and Kun sends him a look of utter disappointment, but the other members were already cheering and praising Xiaojun for his intelligence.

"I don't think they'll allow that—"

"You won't know until you've tried, ge," Winwin tells him with a laugh, and Hendery whoops as well.

"I mean they are _right,_ Kun—no one in the history of idols had tried borrowing the company van, so no one really knows if they'll allow it. Wouldn't hurt to try, wouldn't it?"

Kun sighs and Ten just knows they've won.

Their manager picks them up shortly after the conversation and he drops them off at the company.

"Okay, so I have a meeting in a few, but you'll just have to wait for thirty minutes in the company, and you can do whatever you guys want, and I'll drive you home," their manager explains. "Uh, hyung?" Kun bravely starts, "can we borrow the company van?"

"Uh," their manager blinks repeatedly, staring at them with wide eyes, "come again?"

Kun sighs and he repeats his question, "can we borrow the company van? We just want McDonald's—we can go through the drive through. All the delivery services are down today, we don't know why."

Their manager stares at them for a moment with a look of utter confusion, until Ten sees Kun's eyes glow for a split-second _(?!?!)_ and suddenly their manager exasperatedly sighs and gives them a go signal, "okay, go on. But be back in thirty, and I trust Kun to drive the van, alright?"

All the members cheer and their manager walks to the meeting room while the members merrily hop towards the company van.

Honestly, Ten couldn't give less of a fuck about McDonald's—he's just here to see Kun drive. _Sexy_.

—

"So, hyung, what you're saying is that we can't adopt pets," Kun clarifies as he nags at their manager to allow them to raise pets in their dorm. If Ten was being honest, he and Lucas were the ones to propose the idea of raising pets for WayV. What they did not expect was for every member to be on board with the idea, and for their leader to even aggressively push for them to be allowed to raise pets in their dorm.

"You'll be busy soon, how are you going to raise them in between schedules?" their manager asks and Ten thinks he's got a good point, but Kun raises an even better point, "we can potty train them, if that's what you're asking about. Plus, there are high-tech feeding bowls that can automatically feed them food at a given time."

"They'll have to be raised with love, care, and constant attention—"

"Hyung, you're acting as if the moment we step back into our dorms we won't be showering them with kisses and cuddles," Kun pouts and their manager laughs. "Can we please raise pets?" Kun asks their manager, this time looking straight through their manager's eyes and Ten _swears_ he sees Kun's eyes glow brightly _(AGAIN)_ but only for a second.

Ten forgets what he sees as he hears their manager agree to letting them raise pets.

 _"I'm betting my ass Kun would be a great cat dad,"_ Ten thinks to himself as all the members shout in celebration.

—

"Hyung, I don't think that's a good idea," Kun's voice crackles over Yangyang's phone, as the leader called them in a panic after both Ten and Yangyang informed their group chat of being able to encourage Taeyong to buy a pet cat for the fifth floor dorms.

"But Ten and Yangyang—" Taeyong starts but Kun swiftly cuts him off, " _Ten and Yangyang_ are sorry for bringing you there and encouraging you to adopt a pet when they know you won't be able to take care of the puppy or kitten well."

The tone of Kun's voice immediately makes Ten and Yangyang feel guilty and they both nod in agreement, "we just wanted to show you the kitties and puppies and play with them, hyung," Ten replies, "we didn't actually want to make you adopt a pet," Yangyang adds.

"Maybe an aquarium, hyung, or some low-maintenance pets," Kun helpfully adds, and the tone of voice Kun was using was the same on he uses every time he makes a request that would never result to anyone denying him of the request, and Taeyong's eyes widen and he pouts sadly. "You're all right though, the schedule is really hectic. I might look up the aquarium thing, instead, then," Taeyong says and Kun releases a sigh of relief.

Well, Ten and Yangyang live for another day, Ten guesses.

**6\. He is the most protective person ever—fiercely loyal and also has a strong sense of justice, too _(literally KING shit. i get turned on when he passive aggressively slams a bitch for being rude, is that questionable?? johnny always says i mix up the words scared and horny but what the fuck does he know)_**

The fans always seem to portray Kun to be a soft, patient teddy bear and he usually is—but holy shit, when Kun gets angry, he gets _very angry_ . It was scary to be on the receiving end of Kun's anger—Ten had been on _that_ end once, and he vows that he will never be on that end anymore.

He'd rather not remember that and remember all the times Kun had been protective of them to the point of aggression, instead.

—

 _'uh guys,_ ' Yangyang's text pings through their group chats, and both Kun and Ten look up to look for their youngest member's seat in the airplane. They were waiting for all the other passengers to arrive, and thus their phones haven't been on airplane mode just yet.

 _'i'm pretty sure this is the girl who's been following us around and taking pictures of us even outside of official schedules,'_ Yangyang messages next and Ten hears Kun angrily grumble.

 _'wait Yang what omg is she bothering you?'_ Ten texts back and Yangyang nods slightly and the eldest members _definitely_ caught that, and Yangyang replies through the group chat, _'yeah she's kinda all up in my personal space.'_

When Kun reads the text message, he immediately stands up from his seat and excuses himself from the other passengers, making his way towards the youngest.

"Yang, hey," Kun says, "I texted manager-hyung and they said they couldn't change the arrangements, but do you wanna switch with me?" Kun asks, but the girl was quick to ask them, "why would Yangyang switch seats?"

Kun stares at her blankly, his face contorted into his usual resting bitch face and Ten sees the girl crumble ( _same,_ Ten thinks). "Well, because you've made him uncomfortable, that's why. Don't think we don't know that you've been following Yangyang and taking pictures of him even in unofficial schedules," Kun pointedly explains and Yangyang grabs his backpack and nods. Kun squeezes Yangyang's forearm in comfort and whispers something for him to hear, "I'm seated next to Winwin. I think he's playing on the switch, maybe you could play with him while I have chat with this _lovely_ lady over here." Yangyang nods and Ten sees the youngest visibly relax as he sits with Winwin. Winwin throws a protective arm around Yangyang and Ten shifts his focus on Kun instead, knowing that Yangyang would be okay under Winwin's care.

 _'you'll be fine?'_ Ten texts Kun and Kun laughs. Kun replies, _'oh, i'll be fine. you'd probably have to worry about this girl instead. idk how she'll be after the duration of this three-hour flight.'_

Ten snickers before he sends another text, _'lord save her soul.'_

Ten hears Kun laugh before Ten hears another ping, ' _t_ _he lord won't be helping her after i'm done with her.'_

—

"Hyung, not to be ungrateful, but," Kun starts off bravely, his voice firm and unwavering, "I really think the producers should give more lines to Winwin. I'm willing to give up some of my lines and Lucas was also willing to give up some of his lines to Winwin. Lucas told me some of his lines would be much more suitable for Winwin, too."

Their manager listens to Kun and Ten is stunned, seeing Kun march up to their manager without a care in the world just to tell them he wants better treatment for one of his members. He was in the recording studio with Kun, as they were scheduled to come together for the recording and one of their managers was accompanying them.

"This song is four minutes long yet Winwin is only receiving 12 seconds worth of lines," Kun adds with a disappointed shake of his head.

Their manager stares blankly at Kun and then abruptly says, "okay. I'll talk with the producers and see what I can do about it."

Kun smiles and bows his head politely, "thank you, hyung—I knew I could count on you."

Ten is _pretty clueless_ as to how something Taeyong had been screaming for for the past four years was something Kun achieved like it was nothing.

—

"Hey, hyung," Kun says, in the tone of voice that Ten is _all-too-familiar with_. It's the tone of voice Kun uses when he _needs_ something to go his way. "I think this move puts too much stress on Ten's injured knee, I'm pretty sure Xiaojun can take over that part. Xiaojun needs more center time, too. That would be okay with you, Ten, right?" Kun tells the choreographer and asks Ten, and the breath in Xiaojun's lungs are knocked out of him as he coughs in surprise. Ten nods hastily, this had been the opening he had been waiting for—he didn't exactly want to tell their choreographer that it was straining his knee too much and that he had _too much_ center time because that would seem like he was being ungrateful, so he quickly agrees, "Yeah, it's straining my knee a bit. Xiaojun can do this move, hyung."

Ten mouths a silent 'thank you' to Kun, and he realizes _exactly_ how observant Kun can actually be.

"Alright, then—Xiaojun you're taking over this part for Ten. Let's practice this move for you," the choreographer nods and he practices with Xiaojun as the rest of the members take a break.

—

"Yang, you're looking a little pale, are you alright?" Hendery asks the youngest as the youngest was silently sitting on a chair with a blank stare. Kun is immediately alerted as he hears Hendery talk about Yangyang worriedly and immediately rushes to Yangyang's side.

"You alright, Yang? You're looking pretty woozy, baby," Ten comments as he gently presses a hand against Yangyang's forehead, checking for a fever.

Kun's eyes suddenly widen in realization and he jogs over to his bag to fetch one of the juice packs that Yangyang frequently drinks. "You forgot your _sugar_ for the week, didn't you?" Kun berates him and Yangyang nods silently, slowly raising his arms to reach out for the juice pack. Kun punches the straw in for Yangyang and brings the juice pack nearer, pressing the straw on Yangyang's lips as he holds the juice pack for him. As soon as Yangyang drinks from the juice pack, his color returns and he looks a lot more lively than he had been five minutes ago. Yangyang takes over in holding the juice pack, softly humming in satisfaction as he mumbles soft little _thank you, kun-ge's_ over and over again. Kun chuckles and ruffles the youngest's hair and he leaves to chat with Winwin again.

Kun had always been very attentive to the members, attuned to each members' needs. He always has painkillers for when Ten's knee would act up, a bag of chamomile tea for Xiaojun for when his voice sounds too raspy, a power bank for Winwin when he whines about being unable to charge his phone, a snack or two for Lucas who always seemed to be hungry, a pack of throat lozenges for when Hendery's throat was too rough, and Yangyang's juice packs when he's a bit _too low on sugar_.

—

"So, I kind of did something very impulsive today..." Kun starts as he enters their dorm and sees Ten on the kitchen counter, drawing something on his ipad. Ten looks up immediately to greet the leader, knowing that when he starts a story that way, _it was bound to be bad._ Or chaotic. Or something in between.

Ten squints his eyes at Kun, rarely does the opportunity of berating Kun for his impulsiveness present itself, so Ten takes advantage of it, "what did you do?"

"Please don't be mad," Kun pleads and pouts, and suddenly Ten sits up straighter as he _realizes_ that he is somehow involved with whatever impulsiveness Kun decided to let himself be victim to, "please promise me you won't be mad? Just know I did this for your sake because even if you don't admit it I just know you _too well_ , okay?"

Ten looks at him blankly before deciding to say, "I can't promise I won't be mad but I will promise to remember that whatever _stupid_ thing you did was for me and was probably something you did because of your _leader instincts_ or whatever."

Kun pouts but nods understandingly, "okay, that's fair. So.... I kind of got angry with the manager-hyungs for letting choreographers have you dance excessively with dances that strain your knee."

Ten looks at Kun with his mouth wide open, before he gathers the wits to say "you do know I won't be able to find a dance that doesn't use my _bad knee_ , right?"

"No, I know that, okay? I can't possibly stop one of our main dancers from _dancing,_ that's stupid! I just asked the manager-hyungs if they can talk to the choreographers about putting less strain on your knees and giving some of your center time during dances to our other main dancer, Yangyang. He's grown so much and deserves to be recognized, too! Plus, I made a deal with them that once your knee isn't acting up anymore, I'll let them know so you can indulge yourself with more intense dancing again."

Ten looks at him and remains silent, he's not _angry_ , far from it—Ten isn't the type to be selfish with center time, he usually wants to give some of his time away for the younger members, too, wanting them to shine more within the group. Ten is actually endeared by how Kun had been very observant. Ten thought he had hid his struggles well, but Ten should have known better than to think that he could get away with hiding something from their leader who seemed to have an _all-seeing eye and all-knowing mind._

"Don't even try to lie and tell me you haven't been struggling with your knee, Yongqin," Kun warns him and Ten just laughs. "No, I'm not angry—I'm just," Ten says, struggling to find the words to say to Kun, "I'm very thankful that you're my leader. I didn't even have to say anything and you already know I'm struggling. I just couldn't tell you guys, you know? Didn't want you all to worry and I definitely didn't want to tell the choreographers, didn't want to seem ungrateful and all that."

"Oh Ten," Kun softly says, grabbing Ten's hand and gently rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb, "even if you don't tell me anything, _I will worry about you—_ I care about you a lot, and this means I will always worry about you and your wellbeing."

The smile on Ten's face is unmistakable, and Kun rivals Ten's grin with his own. Ten starts to tease the leader, "But you do know you can't just march up to management whenever you have a complaint, right?"

Kun rolls his eyes and gives a sarcastic laugh, "no, it's literally my job as the leader to do _exactly_ that—the company knew what they were in for when they made me WayV's leader."

Ten laughs, loudly and happily, free from any of the worries he'd been shouldering by himself, and opens his arms to let Kun engulf him in a warm hug. Kun's hugs have always been Ten’s favorite.

**7\. There’s wings _(??)_ on his back and I swear i’ve caught him levitating _(dude idek he was just kinda floating there… should i have been concerned?)_**

“Stop squirming,” Kun sleepily grumbles, his arms wrapped tightly around Ten’s waist and his face buried in the crook of Ten’s neck. Ten giggles, finding the sleepy and cuddly Kun absolutely amusing, “I’m reading something on my phone and I can’t scroll if you’re holding me this tightly.”

“Well stop reading and go to sleep,” Kun mumbles and Ten laughs, shifting to face Kun better and to wrap his own arms around Kun. 

“Hey,” Ten starts, his voice softer than a whisper, mindful of not waking up anyone else in the dorms, “I saw you wincing earlier in practice. The choreo is tough on your back, isn’t it?” Kun stops for a moment, unable to decide whether he’d open his eyes and engage in the conversation or just try and mumble his way off of the unwanted conversation. “Hmm,” Kun sleepily hums, and Ten laughs. “I know you’re trying to get out of this conversation,” Ten chides, “you remember how you seem to have a built-in alarm that goes off every time one of our members needs something?” Ten asks, “well, I have one, too. But it isn’t as strong as yours, because mine only alarms me when _you_ need something. So don’t even try telling me your back wasn’t hurting, Kunnie, you know better than that.”

Kun remains silent, and Ten continues, “well, actually, it works for Yangyang, too—but I think each WayV member has an alarm that goes off whenever Yangyang is struggling, honestly. Our baby just has his hyungs wrapped all around his fingers, doesn’t he?” 

“Okay. My back was really sore because of practice,” Kun admits as he opens his eyes to look at Ten’s worried eyes.

Ten worriedly blinks at Kun, and Ten takes a shot in the dark, “do you want me to massage your back? I mean—you’ve done it for me before for my knee so just think of it as me paying you back—” Ten starts to ramble and Kun chuckles softly, “sure, Tennie, I’d like that a lot. Thank you.” 

Ten smiles and lets go of Kun’s waist and Kun does the same, facing his pillow and laying flat on his stomach to give Ten access to his back. Ten kneels on the bed and starts gently massaging their leader’s back, careful as to not contribute to any more pain. 

Kun groans, and Ten couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and thinking about how Kun would sound like when he receives _pleasu—_ no, Ten stops, and shakes his head, trying to get rid of all _those_ thoughts. It wasn’t the right time for those thoughts.

As Ten’s hands wander downward, he feels two similar bony junctures on Kun’s back. Ten lets his fingers trace the outline of the weird bony structure and he asks, “Kun what the hell is this?”

Kun is snapped out of his reverie and suddenly Ten can’t feel the bony structure anymore. “What’s what?” Kun asks, and everything happened so fast that Ten thought it had just been something he conjured up in his sleep-deprived state. “Nothing, I was just imagining things, I guess—the lack of sleep is finally getting through me, huh?” Ten chuckles, and Kun replies, “you should stop massaging me and we should get to sleep then.”

“Hmm, are you feeling better?” Ten asks as he lets his hands get rid of the knots and the tension that was plaguing Kun’s back. “Much better, Tennie. Thank you. Now come here and cuddle with me.”

Ten flops back on his bed gently and Kun automatically wraps himself around Ten. Ten lets himself be engulfed by the warmth Kun brings and lets sleep take over.

Ten feels all the exhaustion leave his body as he closes his eyes and basks in Kun’s hold.

— 

Kun and Ten cuddling was a normal sight for the other members to see. Everyone knows that Kun _is_ the pillar of WayV, but Ten is Kun’s pillar, and the members understand that. They see the various layers that encapsulate the two eldest members’ relationship. They may bicker, fight, annoy, and even act disgusted with each other on camera, but the members know that in every decision Ten makes, he approaches Kun; they know that in every moment of doubt and confusion Kun faces, Ten is immediately beside him to help clarify things. 

What’s unusual, however, is for Ten to wake up in Kun’s bed with Kun nowhere to be found and with Yangyang awake and alive, seated on his bed as he taps away on his phone. Usually, Kun and Ten would wake up at the same time, earlier than the time Kun’s roommates would wake up. Upon seeing the look of confusion on Ten’s face, Yangyang took the liberty of explaining, “Kun-ge is off with Winwin-ge and Xiaojun to buy ingredients for brunch. Kun-ge didn’t want to wake you because he said you were struggling to get enough sleep as is, didn’t want you to lose any more time of sleep.”

Ten nods, clinging to each word as he tries to keep himself awake. “It’s pretty sweet, if you ask me,” Yangyang knowingly hums, and Ten scowls at the younger boy, voice raspy with dehydration, “fuck you, just because you’ve got yourself a boyfriend.”

Yangyang shakes with laughter, “not my fault you both haven’t been doing anything but pining for the past few years. Dude, you were probably pining after each other even before I entered the company—I remember asking Renjun about that and he said yes, oh my god.”

“Tell your little boyfriend that if he wants to make sure you don’t find out about all the horror stories he has because of puberty, he better keep his mouth shut about the _pining_ ,” Ten growls, and Yangyang laughs even harder, “I’ll be sure to send him the message, ge.”

Ten looks around and sees a couple of white feathers on Kun’s bed. His head tilts in confusion and his eyebrows scrunch together. Ten shuffles around Kun’s plush bed for a bit and sees flecks of golden glitter glimmering under the sunlight peeking through the windows.

“Yang, what the fuck are these white feathers and gold glitter doing in Kun’s bed?” Ten wonders out loud, “was he doing some crafting shit or something?”

Yangyang looks over to Ten in surprise, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar in surprise. Yangyang rubs the back of his neck and stutters out an explanation, “it’s probably from Louis’ toy.”

Ten squints his eyes at Yangyang, “Louis doesn’t have a toy like th—”

“Yang, we’re back! We got you some ice cream!” Kun announces from their living room, and Yangyang almost trips over his own feet as he scrambles to get out of their room, “coming, ge!”

Ten watches Yangyang zoom out of the room in confusion, spending a good five seconds blinking and staring at nothing, before he gathers his wits and stretches the sleep away from his body.

“Ten, we’re cooking pad thai, come help!” Kun shouts from the kitchen, and Ten couldn’t help the smile that finds its way on his face.

Ten had been craving some pad thai last night, and he’s pretty sure he hadn’t told anyone about it—Kun’s radar was truly something else.

— 

“Kun, what the fuck, come closer, I’m getting cold,” Ten sleepily mumbles as he pats the space next to him where Kun was supposed to be sleeping. He feels an empty space next to him and groans, opening his eyes to look for his cuddle buddy. “What the hell?” Ten mumbles as his eyes widen when he sees Kun floating, six inches above his spot. Kun still looks calm and asleep, his skin glowing under the moonlight that peeks through the windows. Xiaojun was in his bed, sleeping soundly and Yangyang was on his own bed, cuddling his plushies tightly. 

Ten rubs his eyes in disbelief. When he opens his eyes again, Kun is laid back on his bed, softly snoring as he gets deeper into his slumber.

Ten slowly lays back down and faces Kun, poking Kun’s cheek to see if he hadn’t been dreaming, and Kun softly groans as Ten’s finger presses against his soft cheek. Kun kisses Ten’s finger softly in his sleep and Ten’s eyes end up wider than before. 

Ten closes his eyes and rules it out as a delusion his mind has created to make up for the lack of sleep. 

**8\. He keeps everyone together, making sure everyone feels included at all times _(i wanna cry please, kun is so fucking precious, thank HEAVENS he exists in my life)_**

Obviously, the newly debuted member struggled to insert themselves in the pre-existing dynamic that NCT had. Kun had told Ten about his worries regarding Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang, but Ten reassured him firmly that their three younger members would have no trouble when it comes to fitting in. 

Hendery was already familiar with Mark and Johnny, Doyoung and Taeyong had both taken an immediate liking to Xiaojun, even during the initial meeting and Yangyang has a talent of making a space for himself—even then, Renjun was always there beside Yangyang, making sure Yangyang wouldn’t feel out of place alongside their other same-aged friends. (Ten _just knows_ that Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin probably know more about Yangyang than they let on—Renjun is probably to thank for that, too.)

However, that did not stop Kun from fussing over them. Add to that the fact that he fusses over Sungchan as well, one of the kids they trained with who has only debuted now. Shotaro, as well, who reminds Kun of himself when he had been new to the team and had debuted and shed into public light without knowing proper Korean yet.

Kun would frequently hover over Xiaojun when the Make A Wish promotions coincided with From Home promotions. Kun would initiate conversations with Taeyong and Doyoung and include Xiaojun in them, knowing that the younger boy idolized the two other members. Kun would encourage Hendery to speak in Korean, knowing the younger member was struggling with his confidence in articulating his words in Korean. Hendery always had a lot to say, but unfortunately his insecurities with speaking in Korean makes it harder for him to say it, so in those instances, Kun was always there to help him converse with Yuta, Jungwoo, or any of the other members he wanted to talk to. 

Kun had always known Yangyang more outgoing even if he would be timid at first—out of the three younger members, he was also the most confident in his Korean. It was natural for the younger boy to pick up languages, and he was the member who picked Korean up easily and would be able to converse in it confidently and comfortably. Add to that Yangyang’s natural charm and his ability to endear everyone he meets, Kun had nothing to worry about, knowing that Renjun was also there to stand beside Yangyang at all times and help him. Yet, Kun still worries because Yangyang is their _baby_. So, when group shoots or filming happens, Kun would encourage Yangyang to speak and converse with everyone and anyone. Whenever Yangyang would seem hesitant to stand next to Mark or speak with Jeno, Kun was there to encourage him and to tell him to go ahead.

Kun was also frequently seen with Shotaro and Sungchan, comfortably filming and conversing with them. Kun always finds a way for them to feel included, despite being the newest members. Ten had found it absolutely endearing and decided to help him in his cause, which meant that the newer members became familiar with Kun and Ten’s dynamics. Kun and Ten would often bicker and play around each other in front of the newer members to make them feel more comfortable. Judging by the fact that Sungchan was now comfortably clinging onto him and that Shotaro would often be seen standing beside Kun, their plan worked.

But aside from that, there were two things that made Kun take the title of _the best person in Ten’s life_ : his ability to manage the chaos that was WayV and to tame NCT’s wild children, Donghyuck and Yangyang, with ease and finesse (Doyoung could _never)._

— 

The practice room was filled with noise and chaos as they finished their first ever practice for their Nectar stage. Hendery and Lucas were both betting on who could scream the loudest in the highest pitch, Winwin was recording them, Xiaojun was chasing Yangyang because Yangyang finished the coffee that Xiaojun had been drinking. Ten was content standing at the middle of all the chaos, heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Kun walked towards him, his breathing ragged and sweat trickling down his forehead, “one!” Kun shouts and Ten immediately picks up on the signal and immediately follows, “two!”

Winwin picks up on the timing game, and none of the members knew what they were playing for, but they all followed Kun either way. The kids scrambled to move towards both Kun and Ten, shouting a number until the three ‘99 Liners got caught in saying ‘five’ all at the same time. The three members played rock, paper, scissors for the loser, and the rest of the members laughed at seeing the three members play an intense game of rock, paper, scissors. Lucas was declared the loser, both Xiaojun and Hendery cheering loudly as Lucas cried in _(fake)_ anguish. “Well, Lucas is paying for dinner tonight, then,” Kun cheekily says and the rest of the members laugh, Yangyang quickly replies, “Lucas, _gege_ , I’m craving pizza!” 

Lucas grumbles, but he couldn’t help the fond smile on his face as he ruffles the youngest’s hair, unable to deny him of any of his requests.

— 

They were doing a live for their fans, and as most WayV lives, it ends up being utterly chaotic. Yangyang and Ten were bickering about something in English, Lucas was winking at the phone camera every five seconds, Hendery was hyping Lucas up, Xiaojun was trying to converse with the fans, Winwin was reading fan comments, and Kun was _just trying to live through it._

Kun gave in and decided to read comments with Winwin instead, and the fans were commenting and laughing about how loud they were being. Most of them were talking about how much they missed such chaos, while others were talking about how cute the group was being. Kun sighed and decided he needed to step in, so he starts with one of their group quirks again, “Clap to focus! In three, two, one,” Kun says loudly, and everyone’s attention is on Kun once more, the members going silent for a moment until the word ‘three’ is said and they all clap simultaneously. After they clapped, it was as if a switch was flipped. Suddenly every member was focused back on the live and trying to converse with fans again.

Ten read through the comments alongside Yangyang, and they giggled over a few English comments expressing disbelief and awe as Kun was able to rewire the members within a second to be more focused. The chaos couldn’t be lessened, though, but Kun wouldn’t have had it any other way.

—

“Doyoung-hyung you kind of look like an evil rabbit right now,” Donghyuck says out loud as he and Jaemin help Taeyong, Doyoung and Kun in the kitchen in making dinner for all 23 members. Ten was in the kitchen as well, providing support and overall having the time of his life as he teased the other ‘96 Liners. 

“Hyuck is right, Dons,” Ten says and laughs at the annoyed expression on the other boy’s face. Taeyong giggles as he cuts the vegetables that Doyoung would be using, and Kun chuckles as he grills the meat. Jaemin snickers but also flicks Donghyuck’s forehead. 

Donghyuck opens his mouth, a smirk donning his face but before he can utter out another word to annoy the other male, Kun says “Hyuck, instead of teasing your Doyoungie-hyung, why don’t you come and help me grill this meat instead? I’ll feed you some, too.”

Just like that, Donghyuck is immediately placated, even seeming pliant as the boy moves towards Kun. “Okay, hyung,” the younger idol says in a voice that seemed so innocent it was hard to think that the younger idol was to blame for the reduction of Doyoung’s lifespan. Donghyuck skips over to Kun and wraps his arms around the older male and makes kissy faces as he tries to press kisses on Kun’s neck. Kun chuckles and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair, and Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaemin are all stunned to silence.

Doyoung and Taeyong exchanged looks of disbelief, as 127’s infamous maknae seems to drop all unpleasantries the moment Kun asks him too. Jaemin coos and tries to join the kissing pile, claiming that Hyuck shouldn’t be monopolizing _his favorite gege_ all to himself. Jaemin wraps his arms around Kun too, and Ten is immediately reminded of how much the dreamies truly adored Kun.

“This is unfair,” Doyoung petulantly whines, “Kun can literally just tell Hyuck to calm down and Donghyuck will actually listen!”

Taeyong and Ten laugh loudly and Kun giggles, “it’s just natural for Hyuckie to follow and obey me. Isn’t that right, Hyuckie?” Kun asks the younger boy, running his free hand through Donghyuck’s hair. The boy _melts_ and preens at the touch and Ten swears he almost hears Donghyuck _purr,_ but he nods in agreement nonetheless.

“We can’t do much about that, Dons,” Ten replies, as he stands up and moves to help Kun and Donghyuck as well, “Kun just has _something_ in him that tames even the _wildest of beasts_.”

Donghyuck and Jaemin snicker and Ten smiles from ear-to-ear, mischief clear in his voice and Kun rolls his eyes, but the dimples on his face tell Ten that he isn’t actually annoyed. Taeyong watches Doyoung pout in amusement but Doyoung playfully retorts, “well, yeah—he tamed you, didn’t he? If Kun wasn’t in the picture you’d be all over the place being a mess.”

Everyone in the kitchen shakes with laughter as Ten lets out a small yelp of embarrassment, “hey!”

Kun moves away from the two kids to comfort a pouting Ten, “Tennie, please. We all know Doyoungie’s right.”

“Just because it’s right doesn’t mean I want to hear it out loud,” Ten grumbles, and Kun just squeezes his cheek, muttering a small and fond, “cutie.”

Kun returns to the meat and they all laugh as they exchange anecdotes again, but the mad blush on Ten’s face is hard to appease.

—

“Winwin, I think Kun is an angel,” Ten randomly announces as he flops next to Winwin on the couch. It was just him and Winwin in the dorms, Kun deciding to go out with Taeyong to shop, Yangyang spending the day with his boyfriend, Lucas third wheeling Mark and Donghyuck, while Xiaojun and Hendery spent the day with Yuta and Jungwoo.

Winwin looks up from his phone, and stops petting Bella. “I’m sorry, ge— _what?_ ” 

“Look, it makes sense, right?” Ten tries to reason while Winwin nods slowly, trying to make sense out of what Ten is saying.

“Kun literally has no _ounce_ of evil in his body. He can convince others to do something pretty easily—he just smiles and uses _that_ voice of his, and suddenly he’s getting what he wants! Everyone trusts him, he’s kind and generous to everyone and anyone. He literally _fights_ the evil system that is our management, and he has wings! I know he has! I saw his wing bone _thing_ and I also saw him float that one time! It was three am and we were cuddling but suddenly he wasn’t there—”

“Wait—you were cuddling in the _same bed_?”

“not the point, but yes—and then I looked for him because the space next to me was empty and I saw him levitating, and then—”

“I’m sorry but I stopped processing stuff after you said you cuddled in the same bed.”

“You didn’t know? Win, literally everybody knows.”

“But okay, hyung, I think that’s ridiculous. I mean, Kun is probably the kindest person to step on earth but an _angel?_ That may be a little too much, hyung. Don’t you think you’re just a little too in love with him?”

“Winnie, I _know_ that I’m _too in love_ with him. But the world _angel_ isn’t too much to describe Kun—in fact, it’s _not enough._ ”

— 

“Louis,” Ten calls out to their cat who was having the time of his life laying down on Kun’s lap. Kun is cooing over the cat on his lap, rubbing the cat’s head gently as Louis purrs in contentment.

“Louis,” Ten tries again, and Louis pays him no mind, basking in Kun’s attention instead. Kun laughs, “Louis, your _other_ dad is calling you.”

Ten almost malfunctions because of what Kun unconsciously said, his mind running thirty miles a minute as he thinks of a future with Kun where they become cat dads, husbands, _actual_ dads—this was a dangerous line to walk, so Ten stops thinking. Kun is walking towards him carrying Louis with him, “it’s Louis’ turn to get walked tonight, isn’t it?”

Ten snaps out of the trance Kun had unknowingly put him in, “yeah, so can you help me get him in the cat bag? He isn’t listening to me,” Ten pouts and Kun just laughs. Kun gently sets Louis in the cat bag, and the cat meows in disappointment.

Ten picks the bag up and Louis automatically hisses, “okay, then—got the message loud and clear. You want Kun to carry you?”

Louis meows in reply and Ten looks up to Kun, but he didn’t expect the fond smile and the look of amusement on Kun’s face. “Hand him over to me, I’ll carry him.”

Ten nods and stands up, handing the bag to Kun. Ten grabs his own slippers and they bid farewell to the younger members as they step out of the dorms to go on their nightly stroll around the neighborhood.

They walk silently, taking in the scene before them. The night sky was clear, and the stars were coming out to play. Ten started humming a song that they’ve all been playing nonstop, and Kun hums along. They converse lightly, and Ten jumps at the opportunity to tell Kun over what had happened in their foreign swaggers filming, and how adding Yangyang had increased the fun tenfold. Johnny, Mark and Jaehyun were all unable to stop laughing at the youngest foreign swagger, enjoying his company and his antics. It was refreshing for them to see Ten, the resident pain in the ass, get pacified by the youngest, too. Aside from laughter, though, Johnny, Jaehyun and Mark couldn’t help but coo over the youngest, when his actions are more genuinely adorable even when he doesn’t try. Kun laughs and listens well to the story, feeling a sense of pride wash over him as Ten tells him of stories that made their youngest shine.

Ten suddenly stumbles over his feet on a raised part of the road, and he braces himself for the impact, preparing himself for the jolt of pain to shock through his knee, but the pain doesn’t come and Ten opens his eyes to see Kun holding his forearms tightly and helping him up. 

“Are you okay?” Kun asks, eyes wide with worry. “Yeah, I just thought my knee would have been the first one to hit the road and that scared the shit out of me.”

Ten stands up and brushes off the metaphorical dust, but the hand on his forearm doesn’t let go of him, and he could feel Kun’s eyes still observing him.

When Ten reassures Kun that he was okay, they start walking again and Kun slips his hand in Ten’s.

The warmth of the hand that was holding Ten’s, the fond laughter that shakes through Kun’s body, and the celestial presence that fills the air as the moonlight graces Kun’s features, everything just made Ten want to kiss Kun silly.

Ten stops walking and Kun does the same, not saying anything, but Ten looks Kun straight in the eye, and Ten figures he had to do it sometime anyway, so why not then, “I’m like, _a tiny bit_ in love with you. Actually, no. I’m a lot in love with you. And I think you’re an absolute angel, but Winwin convinced me that that was silly—”

And suddenly, Kun’s warm hands were on each side of Ten’s face, soft, plush lips were pressed against Ten’s drier ones and Ten absolutely _melts._ Ten puts his arms around Kun’s neck and Kun deepens the kiss, exploring every part of Ten’s mouth, eating all of the soft mewls Ten was letting out like a starved man. The kiss was heated but also tender—it was filled with passion, but also fondness. Kun breaks the kiss to let them catch their breaths, and Louis meows from the bag in between them (must’ve been confusing for the cat to see his two dads _that_ close). Kun’s arms were now laced around Ten’s body, and his forehead was flush against Ten’s. They were catching their breaths but Kun’s eyes don’t leave Ten’s, his gaze intense but also very, _very_ loving that Ten doesn’t know how he missed it.

Kun pulls away shyly, and Ten really thinks now _isn’t_ the time for Kun to be shy, not after he gave Ten the best kiss of his entire lifetime. “If it isn’t clear enough,” Kun shyly starts, “I’m _a lot_ in love with you, too.”

Ten giggles and he presses another kiss on Kun’s nose excitedly and Kun laughs alongside him, grabbing Ten’s hand and squeezing it. They start walking again, and Kun hums, “hey, but I’m an actual angel, though.”

“Huh?” Ten asks him, face filled with confusion and Kun laughs. “Well, by genetics. My dad is a human, while my mom is an angel, so technically I’m half angel, but every power and ability that a normal angel has is something I also have.”

“Huh?” Ten asks again, his face still filled with disbelief as he has both his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly ajar. “Oh c’mon,” Kun laughs and squeezes his hand, “don’t pretend like me being an angel is all that _unusual_. Yangyang is literally a vampire.”

“Wait, _what the fuck?_ So he isn’t just undergoing an edgy emo vamp phase? He wasn’t just committing to the _aesthetic!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> i miss kunten :// AHJKHDKAJH 
> 
> ANYWAYS!! its a wrap for this series!! was honestly thinking of dotae with siren! doyoung, but its a hell lot of complications and i dont think my brain can handle any complications as of the moment.
> 
> i hope u guys saw the little snippets of the other fics that i inserted in this one ;))
> 
> now that i’ve finished this series though, and this is a series that has been plaguing my mind for a longass time, i don’t really know what i’ll write about next. im not even sure if i’ll be writing about nct, lol. i do have another series in mind, but i need to experiment on it first, because its another fic that’s not my usual style of writing (a bit similar to i wanna tap that, tbh)
> 
> ALSO LMAO the clap to focus scene is inspired by my ult group, got7, during that one vlive where they were all so chaotic. basically it was so rowdy that jb, their leader, would count to three and after three they’d all clap and regain focus. they looked like a bunch of kids lmao cuties
> 
> also, if yall follow me on twitter, comment down below with ur @ so i can follow u back!! i want more writer friends and moots :DD
> 
> stream got7’s  breath  and  last piece  for a better life!!


End file.
